


Not An Idiot

by King_Of_Nowhere



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: !!THE FOLLOWING TAGS CONTAIN SPOILERS!!, But making (sort of) enemies along the way, Kyle trying to be lovable, Kyle trying to make friends, Lot's of Kyle, Multi, Probs more tags later, References to Neglect, References to physical abuse, Revenge, There might be an O.C. or two at some point, Toxic Relationships, references to toxic relationships, spousal abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Of_Nowhere/pseuds/King_Of_Nowhere
Summary: Kyle is tired of being pushed around. He's not stupid, or weak, or clumsy. Okay, maybe he's two of those things. But that's going to change.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Kyle & Lonnie (She-Ra), Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra), Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Not An Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I was thinking about what would happen if some "weak" character suddenly had an opportunity to be powerful, and who else besides Kyle would absolutely jump at that kind of chance? Don't worry, I'm not saying Kyle is actually weak or stupid. According to https://she-raandtheprincessesofpower.fandom.com/wiki/Kyle , "The show creator, Noelle Stevenson, joked with fellow staff that in the She-ra universe Kyle is actually He-Man but will never discover his powers. This was a running joke during the show's production." Idk if I want Kyle to be He-Man in this AU, but... who knows.

After the war, things were so much better for Kyle.

At least, that's the way it should have been.

Initially, everything was better. He and Rogelio were closer than they had ever been. Catra started treating him like an actual person. Adora gave him a bear hug (and Scorpia's hug almost crushed him). Kyle even learned a few words in whatever language Rogelio speaks. Lonnie was more friendly, too. Hordak's former pet, Imp, liked him, and they decided to adopt him. Life was good. But then Lonnie moved in. He convinced himself that this was a good thing. He really did want this; it was all he had ever wanted-- to feel loved and accepted by both of them. But then Lonnie, intentionally or not, started pushing Rogelio away. She took the seat next to Kyle before Rogelio could; she started making more and more disparaging jokes about him and Rogelio. She seemed... possessive, jealous. At first, Kyle thought this was endearing. It didn't last. Lonnie and Rogelio started fighting. It got so bad one night that Kyle had to step between them literally. The punch that Lonnie meant for Rogelio landed instead... on Kyle's cheek. Hard. Rogelio growled in shock.

That was it. That was the last straw. "Lonnie, you should leave." Kyle hoped he sounded more confident than he felt because he was about as stiff as a dry leaf in the wind right then. Kyle really cared about Lonnie. But she was hurting them, and Kyle wouldn't stand for that anymore. He was becoming a stronger person. He knew that he had a place in this world, and he hoped that was with Rogelio. No one, not even Lonnie, was going to take that away from him. He gasped when he felt Rogelio's hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his boyfriend staring steadfastly into Lonnie's eyes. Lonnie looked like a deer in the headlights. "Fine! Just don't come crying to me when Kyle ruins dinner tonight." She went to their room and stuffed some things into a bag. Then, after casting an angry, disappointed glance over her shoulder, she was gone.

The house was suddenly very quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading the first chapter of Not An Idiot! Sorry it's super short. I just wanted to get the first chapter posted so I wouldn't just backspace all of it. This one is a bit ambitious and I'm worried people will hate me for it. If you liked it, please leave a kudos and a comment! If you didn't, leave a comment and tell me why. I can take it.


End file.
